


Somebody Come Get Him, He's Dancing Like a Stripper

by RageHappyRoses



Category: Funhaus RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Drinking, Gay Strip Club, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strippers & Strip Clubs, boss/employee violence, sexual favors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Willems works as a stripper at Funhaus, a gay strip club that gets a lot of attention Friday nights. He only needs the money for rent but when it's not enough; he knows he has to give the customers more than a lap dance. He wants to leave but being the best stripper there doesn't help. Maybe someone could save him from this hellhole.</p><p>(Title from a song called: Come Get Her by Rae Sremmurd)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Another Day at Work

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a shit-ton of other things to write but I couldnt resist.

It was a slow night but James knew it would pick up tomorrow. It was Thursday and the club was filled mostly with deadbeats and underages who just wanted a drink and to get away from their parents. He knew he should probably get up from the edge of the stage and go give one of the disgusting men who paid to get in a lapdance but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Sure his boss would be pissed, but when was he not? He sighed and stood up, he needed the money for rent this month. James made his way to a man sitting on the couch, he looked pissed and drunk. He took a deep breath and began to sway his hips in front of him, working up a smirk.

"Hey...you look like you need some company" he said softly under the pounding of the music but he knew he could hear him. The man glared at him before taking a sip of his beer bottle and motioned him to sit on his lap. James swallowed nervously and sat on his lap, rotating his hips and keep the same fake smirk. He undid the vest that barely covered anything in the first place and threw it the ground. He was left with the shortest shorts you could imagine and a choker with a bowtie on it. The man seemed to be bored and he knew he wouldn't get much of him unless he offered more. James bit his lip and made eye contact with him once more. "Maybe I could offer you something to make your night a bit better?" He asked. The man raised an eyebrow. 

"You offerin' to suck my dick?" He clarified gruffly. James nodded and got up, grabbing his hand and led him to the back room. James hated doing it, he didn't even know the names of most of the guys he brought back there. All he knew was he had to get paid, he had to suck it up and do what he had to. 

Minuets later the man paid him and left the room. James was sat on his knees with cash in his hands. He couldn't help but smile a bit as tears welled in his eyes. He needed to get out of there but he knew he couldn't. His boss would find him and drag him right back. Being on the best strippers at Funhaus had that disadvatage. James stood up shakily and walked out to see that everyone had left, it was closing time. He froze as he saw his boss sitting at the bar and carefully approached him. 

"How much did you get tonight Willems?" He asked, downing a glass of whiskey. James set the money on the bar and hoped quietly that his cut of the money would be enough. He took the money and counted, James knew the amount well. It's what they always paid,with maybe a tip if James was feeling enthusiastic about a blow job, $200. His boss pocketed some of the money and handed the rest to him. James picked it up and counted it; $93. It wasn't even close to enough. James nervously let his fingers fumble with the bills as he worked io the courage to ask. 

"Um...Mr.Kovic... this isn't enough for this week" he said nervously. The man turned to him with a raised eyebrow. 

"Are you ungrateful? Do I have to show you how good you have it here?" He growled. James stepped back a bit and shook his head. 

"No sir" he said quickly and shoved the money into his pocket. Kovic nodded and turned back to his drink, shooing away James with a wave of his hand. James sighed lightly as he made his way back to the dressing room. He realized that his clothes had been stolen, the other strippers weren't exactly friendly with him. Well, Joel was pretty nice to him but he had his moments. James really didn't want to walk home in that outfit but he had no other choice. He grabbed his bag and walked out. The night was quiet and a few cars passed by, a few cat calls from men and women passing with them. They were all most likely drunk. James found himself waiting at a cross walk when two men approached him. One of them promptly grabbed his ass tight. 

"Hey, what's cute twink like you doing out so late?" The man chuckled. James just pulled away from his hand and tried not to give them his attention. 

"Hey he's talking to you!" the other yelled and spun James around to look at them. 

"Just leave me alone" James muttered and turned back around. Neither of them was taking no for an answer and one of them grab. Him by the choked around his neck and forced him into the nearby alley. James struggled against them as one of them held him to the wall and the other tried to work his shorts off. 

"Shouldn't be out here dressed like this, you're begging for it." He chuckled as he tried to get the tight shorts off of James. He managed to slide his hips out of them before someone pulled him away. James blinked in surprise. His savior looked incredibly attractive, he couldn't focus on what he was yelling at the other as his scared them off. His eyes were filled with protection and it was clear that he was trying to accent the fact that his body was well in shape. The beard around his face was the icing on the cake; James swallowed and stood up straight. 

"Hey are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" He asked but James was stunned and only nodded that he was fine and shook his head to say they didn't hurt him. The man sighed and let a nervous smile cross his lips as he held out his hand. "The name's Bruce" he said. James took his hand and shook it, _damn he had a nice grip._

"James" he said quickly and pulled his hand away. 

"Do you need a ride home?" Bruce asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets. 

"No, I'm fine, I'm not usually bothered by guys like that" he shrugged. Bruce shrugged back. 

"Alright, see you around James" he smiled and walked off. James watched as he left, everything about his drew him in and he wanted to know more. He wanted to know who this man was but he knew there was a small chance of ever seeing him again. James sighed and fixed his shorts and continued his walk home.


	2. You're On My Mind

James laid on his bed, he was stuck remembering the dream he'd just had. Why was that guy so important? Sure he was attractive and he quite possibly saved him from the heinous acts of those drunk men but did that really make him that important that he had a dream about him? James bit his lip and sat up, what was his name? No, he didn't forget it. He couldn't forget it. 

_Bruce._

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. James told himself he'd never see Bruce again, there was no sense in getting caught up on him. But something about him, something about Bruce made James want to know him. Know his life and his story, he wanted to get close. He shook his head and got up to get dressed, he had to get to work. James showered and threw on his uniform before promptly walking to the small diner about two blocks from his apartment. He walked in and smiled at Jack as he approached the counter. 

James worked as a waiter during the day time to help with the cost of rent and other things. Jack slid him a cup of coffee and scoffed. 

"Late shift last night?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. James chuckled to himself and and nodded, sipping at the coffee. He scanned the diner, a few bearded truckers and a few cheap teenagers. It almost reminded him of the club, the thought alone of that place made him shudder. Hunter Diner was an easy place to work, it was usually slow no matter what time or day it was. Most people didn't care to walk into a diner for something to eat. James leaned back against the counter and sighed. 

"Hey, do you believe in love at first sight?" James almost regretted asking. 

"Depends, did you look up at one of the guys you sucked off?" Jack joked, he knew it was possibly hurtful but the other just chuckled along and shook his head. 

"No, some guy saved from some drunk guys trying to take advantage of me" James explained. Jack raised an eyebrow and gave him a look of confusion. 

"So you're saying you fell in love with some sort of random hero guy?" Jack asked. 

"Well no, not love really... I guess I fell in interest? I want to know him, what he's like, you know?" The slightly taller gave Jack a look of hope. The bearded man just shrugged and went to take the order of the person who'd just sat down on the bar stool on he far left. Jack came back and handed him the small paper with the order scribbled on it. 

"Do you even know this guys name?" Jack questioned. 

"Yeah, it's Bruce." James huffed into the back kitchen and slid the order next to the chef. He sat back and crossed his arms, watching the chef cook. "You don't think that's weird right? I can want to know a stranger that saved me right Ry?" James began to doubt his thoughts on the whole thing. 

"Well, of course. Isn't that how it works anyway? Why? Meet someone special?" Ryan smirked a bit as began to finish up the food. James pushed off the counter he was leaning on and sighed heavily. 

"He was amazing Ryan...but he didn't just look good, he was almost... mysterious" James kicked his feet and muttered. Ryan let out a soft chuckle as he held out a tray of food and James took it. 

"In that case, I hope you see your mystery man again" he said with more sincerity than a joking tone. James smiled smally at him, nodded an walked out to the far left barstool. He set the food down, raising an eyebrow at the guy who was just looking down at his phone on the table. 

"Sir, is there anything else I can get you?" He formally asked. The man looked up and James's eyes grew wide. 

"No, thanks" he smiled genuinely. James couldn't think of words to say. 

"Y-You're...that Bruce guy" he let the words fall out of his mouth slowly. Bruce chuckled an nodded. 

"Yeah and you're that James guy" he poked fun. James swallowed, he wanted to say something but what? 'I had a dream about you last night and I think its some sort of weird destiny that we met'? James shook his head, he realized he'd never thanked him. 

"Uh...thank you, for last night" James said after clearing his throat. That caused Bruce to laugh a bit, sitting up. 

"You make it sound like we had a one night stand" he chuckled. James's face adopted a shade of pink he wasn't entirely sure his face was ever capable of having before. 

"Shut up" he muttered but had a small smirk on his face. The air around them felt thick but comfortable. James felt as though he could sit down and tell Bruce everything. 

"I much rather you come sit down and talk to me" he said, beginning to cut up his food with a knife. James bit his lip, walking around the counter to sit on the barstool next to him. It was quiet for a moment before Bruce spoke up again. "So, as far as I know waiters that work in a diner don't usually dress like that at night" he said with a warming chuckle and smile. James looked down and shook his head. 

"I'd rather not talk about it" he said quietly. He didn't want his first impression on Bruce to be ruined. Although it kind of was, he already saw him in costume, courtesy of the other strippers. Bruce shrugged and shoved some eggs on a fork into his mouth. 

"I get it, secret identity right? You're like a super hero or something?" Bruce tried to make light of the conversation and it worked to an extent. James lightened up and opened his mouth to ask something but the small bell used to get waiters' attention sounded on the far side of the bar. He whipped his head around and Jack was there, raising a judging eyebrow. 

"Sorry, I really have to work." James admitted as he stood up. Bruce waved it off and nodded, his mouth stuffed with food. James angrily walked over to the bearded cashier. "What the hell Jack?" He snapped. Jack only sighed and pointed to the doors to the kitchen. James swallows and nodded, he knew who was waiting behind those doors. He straightened out his uniform and walked through. There stood his boss, arms crossed. 

"I don't pay you to sit around a small talk with customers" he snapped. James nodded meekly. 

"Sorry sir, he helped me last night I was just thanking him" James explained but his boss didn't seem to be hearing it. 

"Willems, I don't care. You serve the customers, have a say about the weather or some shit then get back to serving" his anger seemed to be rising. 

"It wont happen again Mr. Ramsey" James said apologetically. Ramsey let out a gruff sound, nodded and left back to his office. James sighed and walked back out, he looked around. Bruce was already gone. James walked over to pick up his empty plates, he couldn't help but smile when he saw the small tip and a piece of paper with a number scrawled onto it. 

_Hey, call me sometime James?_

He shoved the money and the number into his pocket. He'd definitely have to do that sometime.


	3. Taking a Chance

James was staring down the number as if it was his worst enemy. He had his phone in hand but his fingers couldn't press the buttons. He wanted to call him, get to know him, maybe even get a date but his fingers just wouldn't dial the numbers. James sighed and set them both down, laying back on his bed. He couldn't do it, letting someone into his life would cause them to know what he did for a living, it would cause them to know how he barely got by every week. James sighed and looked over to his phone. 

_Fuck it._

He thought and quickly dialed the number, it was ringing before he had the chance to rethink. James swallowed as with each ring his heart rate increased. He never felt more nervous in his life, he could be looking at a potential relationship. 

"Hello?" Bruce's voice was clear on the other line. James froze, he had no idea what to say. He let out a shaky sigh as he forced himself to speak. 

"Hey Bruce, it's me..James" he was sure it was evidently clear how nervous he was. Bruce chuckled on the other line. Yeah, obvious. 

"I would think I would be the one sounding nervous, I'm talking to the cute waiter from the diner" Bruce chuckled. James's face lit up pink, was this guy trying to kill him?! 

"Y-Yeah well I'm talking to my insanely handsome superman" James managed to say more smoothly. 

"Oh ho? So he flirts back!" Bruce said rather loudly. James nervously chuckled, shrugging but now well aware Bruce couldn't see him. 

"Shut up, I'm a top notch flirter" James chuckled, he could feel the thick and comfortable air start to return. He could relax, he could feel his walls softening. 

"Sure you are, guess I'll have to judge you more closely. How's drinks sound?" Bruce slipped in slyly. James scoffed with a smile of disbelief on his face. 

"Are you asking me on a date?" 

"Depends, do you want it to be a date?" 

James pulled the phone away from his face to smile a bit and bite his lip. He couldn't believe it. 

"Yeah... yeah, sure" James agreed, unable to hide the excitement in his voice. 

"Alright, I'll pick you up at 7?" He asked. James froze, it was Friday night and Kovic needed him at the club. 

"I-I can't tonight, I have work...but tomorrow?" He asked with hope that it didn't ruin the offer. 

"O-oh...no yeah that's fine, tomorrow, I look forward to it" Bruce said with confidence. James sighed and relief. They said their goodbyes and James dropped the phone next to himself. James never felt so open and safe when talking to someone, Bruce's voice was warm and inviting.He looked to the clock in his haze of feelings and suddenly the warmth was the gone. He had to go work. James sighed aand got up to get ready.

Upon arriving at work he entered the back to get dressed in costume. There the others snickered, clothes were thrown at him and he stopped to see Lawerence smirking at him with his arms crossed. 

"Forget something?" He asked before leaving the back room. James sighed and picked up his clothes from yesterday from the floor and continued to change. Joel stood next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Sorry, I was drunk, I didn't mean to encourage them" he appologized. James shrugged him off and glared at him before walking off to Kovic's office. James knocked on the door, there was faint laughing inside before the door was opened and Lawrence stepped out, glaring down James before moving along. 

"Come in" Adam said from inside. James walked in and shut the door behind him. "What is it?" He asked. James studied his dishevled hair, red face. It was definitely a blow job this time. James knew Lawerence was fucking the boss but he didn't bother to make a comment on it. Lawrence knew about James knowing, it was probably why he was such an asshole to him. 

"I need the night off tomorrow, I have some...family stuff that came up" James hoped it was enough to convince him. Adam leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. 

"Tomorrow..." he hummed in thought before sitting up and folding his hands on his desk."Fine, but you have overtime next Friday."he snapped. James nodded, trying to hide his smile as he left the office.


	4. One In A Million

James wiped the sweat from his forehead, emptying the last of his water bottle. He was sure he was almost done for the night, he had one more routine to do and then he could go home. James kept his head down as he saw Lawrence enter backstage and Kovic following behind. They spoke in hushed voices between their loud shared kisses. James couldn't help but roll his eyes, shooting them a quick annoyed look. He mostly disliked seeing them because he knew they didn't really care about each other, it was just some fling they wanted to believe made them fall in love. They didn't love each other, they loved the sex.

One last kiss was shared before Kovic left, leaving Lawrence and James in the room together. James could feel him glaring holes in the back of his head, daring him to turn around. He sighed and looked at Lawrence and realized he wasn't looking at him at all. He was too busy trying to cover up hickies on his neck in a mirror all while wearing the biggest smile. James bit his lip and walked up to him, maybe he could change Lawrence's attitude toward him. 

"You really like him don't you?" He asked and the taller's smile faded as he glanced over to James before refocusing. 

"Yeah, I love him. So?" He snapped back but James ignored the hostility of his words. 

"It just seems like you guys are only in it for the sex, I didn't want to assume anything" James said carefully but that only seemed to anger him more. 

"What do you know? You whore yourself out for money, all you know is how to suck a cock" Lawrence spat at him before angrily leaving the room, so much for getting along. James sighed and gathered up his things, it was manly why he kept to himself in that job. Not a single one of them could be considered his friend. The diner was a different story. Jack and Ryan were nice even though they teased about his stripping job. James would consider them something of a friend even if the only times they talked were at work. James shook his head, at least there was Bruce. 

\-------------------- 

James woke up and rubbed his eyes, grabbing his phone he saw he'd missed a text message. He couldn't help but smile at the good morning text he received from Bruce and that's all it took for him to get out of bed and willingly get dressed for work. 

Upon walking into the diner he realized Jack leaning against the counter, looking less than pleased. James raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the other side. 

"What's up?" He asked, confused. It was very rare that Jack was ever mad or unhappy. The bearded man just shook his head and pointed to the back. James sighed and suddenly knew what he was talking about. James pushed the doors open to the back and entered the kitchen, seeing Ramsey leaning his back against a counter next to Ryan who was currently cooking. 

"So, think you could cook me a meal sometime?" Ramsey said with a small chuckle, James knew the chuckle well. _He was flirting._ Ryan scoffed and half-heartedly agreed, it seemed he was flirting back. James rolled his eyes and took the ready food trays and quickly left to serve them. He set the empty tray on the back counter before taking a spot against the counter with Jack. 

"Why does Ramsey always try to flirt with Ryan?" James asked, crossing his arms. Ryan didn't seem Ramsey's type. Jack scoffed and shrugged. 

"Geoff's unpredictable, maybe he just thinks he's hot" Jack smirked a knowing smirk at the shorter. 

"What?" 

"Do you think Ryan's hot?" 

James just tolled his eyes and sighed, that was a common thing with Jack. He'd ask frequently which guys sitting at the diner he found attractive. It wasnt rude or ill intentioned, it was sort of a game they played. 

"Kinds of, he's like an eight" James which caused Jack to laugh out loud. 

"Only an eight? I would've thought you'd say higher" Jack joked and nudged at the shorter. James just shook his head and leaned against the counter again. The only perfect ten he'd seen was Bruce.


	5. You Know Something I Don't Want You To Know

It was quiet that morning but James got up. He’d never been more happy to go to work at the dinner. The sooner he got to work meant the sooner it’d be over and done with and the sooner he’d see Bruce. He strode into the diner with confidence, being nicer to customers than usual and working extremely efficiently. Jack raised an eyebrow to him as he finally sat down on one of the barstools.

“Everything alright James? You’re freaking Ryan out with how ‘Cinderella’ you’re being” Jack chuckled and slid him a coffee, not sure he really needed it. James just chuckled and shrugged, taking a sip of coffee.

“I have a date tonight” he boasted.

“With that Bruce guy who was here the other day?” Jack questioned, James gave him a smug smirk and nodded. the bearded man scoffed and grabbed a few trays of food from the window that looked into the kitchen, handing them to James. “Don’t scare the customers with your happiness, okay?” Jack joked. James rolled his eyes and brought the food to the table, standing frozen when he saw his boss.

“Uh, Mr. Kovic… What are you doing here?” James asked nervously. The man smiled up at him and pulled the plates on the table closer to him.

‘I’m enjoying breakfast, what’s this I hear about a date?” Adam said calmly, starting to separate a few eggs on the plate. James swallowed hard, that’s right, Adam thought he was staying home to take care of family tonight.

“I...was lying to him, it’s not really his business to know my life” James answered but Adam clearly wasn’t going to believe that answer.

“Well, then family matters so serious you have to miss work for hardly seems like something to smile about” Kovic smirked at him, James knew he’d discovered his llie. James had to come up with an excuse, something.

“Mr. Kovic I-”

_“Willems! Kitchen! Now!”_

James shuddered at the loud yell of his other boss’s voice. Adam chuckled, looking up at him.

“Better listen to your boss” he said lowly. James felt he had two different meaning behind that but he ignored it and quickly made his way to the kitchen. He faced an angry Geoff, arms crossed.

“What did I tell you about talking with the customers?” he snapped.

“Sir, I’m sorry, that was my boss from my other job, I was talking to him about my hours” James tried to explain.

“I don’t care, you’re at this job now and I am your boss right now, understand?” Geoff said lowly. James sighed and nodded. Ramsey lowly muttered as he walked back into his office. Ryan raised an eyebrow at him from the stove.

“You really pissed him off hu?” he chuckled.

“That makes two of my bosses today” the younger sighed and leaned against the counter. There was a moment of silence before the cook spoke up again.

“Why do you have that job?” he asked seriously. James felt as though he was really concerned.

“I need the money, I don’t have any other choice Ryan, I might have to get another job” James admitted. With Kovic cutting his pay more and more it just wasn’t enough to pay for his necessities.

“You clearly don’t like the job, I can’t really imagine someone like you actually enjoying being a stripper” Ryan pointed out. James shrugged, he didn’t mind being a stripper it was just the extra outback jobs and shit pay and shit people that came with it. Ryan thought for a minute, chewing his bottom lip. “I can get you a job at the arcade a few blocks down, just promise me you’ll quit that job” Ryan said, practically pleading. He didn’t understand, he couldn’t just quit his job at Funhaus, Adam would have a fit and tell him no. Being the best one there didn’t really help his situation. Also knowing that Kovic had people that would ruin his life if he quit.

“Yeah, of course” James agreed anyway, he really did need the money. Ryan smiled a bit and went to the fridge, he pulled out a small box and handed it to him.

“Here, you need something good in your life besides that mystery guy” Ryan said. James opened the box and inside sat a few cookies meant to be put in the glass cases behind the counter. He smiled back a Ryan and thanked him, taking the box with him out to the diner. James looked around, Kovic was gone; it was a relief for now but who knew what he had planned from him Friday.

___________________________________________________________________

James sighed, looking at himself in the mirror. He put on the nicest button up he could find and some jeans and hoped it would suffice for only getting drinks. He looked over himself once again, long since giving up on the fight to make his hair stay flat. James walked outside, standing under the street light right outside of his apartment. It was still a bit early and he figured Bruce would take a while to find his place. Everything around that area of town looked the same. James only hoped the directions he texted him weren’t too vague.

After a few minutes of standing around a car slowly pulled up to the sidewalk and the window rolled down to show a smiling Bruce. James smiled back and climbed into the passenger seat. It was quiet for a while as they drove until Bruce spoke up.

“So how long have you been working at the diner?” he asked. James shrugged, he wasn’t too sure, it was close to three years. The job at Funhaus came after the diner.

“Somewhere around three years, where do you work?” James asked.

“I’m a bartender a few blocks away from that strip club” he  explained. James froze up, if he was that close did he ever see James walk out of the strip club?

“Oh… The Rooster right?” James pretended to not notice the location of the bar. Bruce just nodded, eyes trained on the road. “You ever go to that strip club?” he asked. Bruce chuckled.

“No, never thought of going, have you?” he asked. Either Bruce didn’t know anything or he was waiting for James to tell him that he worked there.

“I-I’ve been there once or twice” he wanted to test the water to see if BRuce really knew something.

**  
  
**

“Is it nice?” he asked. James let out a small sigh, it seemed that he really didn’t know.

“Uh...yeah, the dancers are pretty good” James now wanted to just end the conversation there.

“Really? I was thinking about bartending there, my job keeps docking my pay check” Bruce scoffed, rolling his eyes.at the thought.

 **  
**“Kovic would only take more” James muttered out before realizing what he said. Bruce gave him a confused look. James just quickly shook his head. The rest of the ride was in silence.


	6. On The Way To Something Better

He was beginning to feel a slight buzz, a couple shots down and barely any conversation had been made. James felt bad but there was nothing interesting in his life to talk about. He didn't have money to get a pet and he barely had any friends. Honestly most times James just sat in his apartment on his phone because it was the one thing he could barely afford to pay for. Bruce had looked like he was going to say something but he wasn't sure what to say.

“So, the apartment you live in, is it nice?” He asked. For a second James thought that maybe he was expecting more out of the date, hence the reason he raised an eyebrow to him. “I was only asking ‘cause I'm gonna have to move out of mine soon, I can't afford the rent” Bruce shrugged, looking down at his drink. James bit his lip, his situation seemed similar to his, only Bruce didn't have to have a different stranger down his throat every other night.

“Yeah, the rent’s the lowest in this part of town but even I can barely afford it” James smiled a bit, trying to lighten the mood. Bruce chuckled a bit, looking to the other.

“Hey, maybe he could share” he joked but James couldn't help but feel it was only half of a joke. James really liked him though, he wouldn't mind if one day they were living together. Maybe, he should just tell him? Bruce didn't seem like the type to judge, he didn't have to tell him about the extra money he made at the strip club.

“So...you know I have another job...right?” James asked nervously, still unsure of how he'd react. Bruce gave him a small smile and nodded, listening patiently. “Well, I work at that strip club you were talking about...I'm uh...I'm a dancer” James still sounded unsure about relaying the information. But Bruce didn't say a word, just scoffed and took a swig of his drink. “R-Really? Nothing?”

“Look, we all have to make money and we're all struggling. I couldn't care less how you do it, you're doing it. Plus, dancing on that pole looks hard as hell in actually quite jealous you can do all that crazy shit on that thing” he chuckled. It caused James to smile and down some of his drink. Bruce seemed like the one guy he'd been looking for all this time, but he was careful not to let his guard down. From working at the club he learned that people are easily deceitful.

“I'm glad you're not an asshole about it” James sighed, a weight now off of his shoulder. Bruce turned his body toward him, leaning against the bar.

“Yeah well, you're cute, I'd hate to be an asshole to someone I like” he explained, causing James to flush slightly. “And who knows, maybe one day you can show me all the stuff you can do on that pole” he smiled. James nodded half-heartedly, keeping a smile as he went for his drink again.

By the end of the night he learned Bruce hadn't lived in town very long and that he never went to college. He learned small bits of information like his favorite color and his dog’s name. Bruce had brought him home and stood outside the door to his apartment with him. James scoffed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“I'd invite you in but I have work tomorrow for both jobs” he said lowly. Bruce shrugged in understanding and smiled at him.

“Yeah, I have work too, probably not the best idea anyway. It's only the first date” Bruce pointed out as they both laughed softly and nervously. They looked at each other in silence for a few moments before Bruce cleared his throat and looked away before looking back at James’s blue eyes. “Goodnight, I guess” he said.

“Yeah...goodnight” James said, he wanted to lean in. He wanted to kiss him good night and tell him he'd love to see him again but he couldn't seem to move or even get the words out. Bruce seemed to get the hint since he began to lean forward. James began to do the same, their lips just barely brush before James shut his eyes slowly, fluttering, but surely as he connected them. Bruce's hands went to James’s face and the other’s hands touched his softly, wanting to hold them in place. They pulled away, Bruce putting his forehead to James’s.

_“Be safe”_

It was all Bruce said before he finally left. James bit his lip, still feeling the force of the other’s pressed against them. He smiled lightly as he unlocked his apartment and stepped inside. Things could work out with him and Bruce…he just had to not fuck it up. 


End file.
